Terry Bogard's Going Down
by SonomiArai
Summary: Operation:Terry Bogard Must Die redux. A young woman with no want to run a dojo in the future runs away. Her mother, keen on getting her back, hires Terry Bogard to become her "mentor" as a guise to make her quit her lifestyle. Unfortunately, misunderstandings brew when Terry asks the young woman to take part in a social experiment with his pupil, Rock Howard, and all goes awry.


Hello, and welcome to my second shot at Operation: Terry Bogard Must Die! The first one ended up derailing and becoming a mess in my opinion, so now I'm retrying a purely comical version. Hope this one ends up better! Sam is back, with some tweaks.

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Rock Howard, Terry Bogard or any other character from Garou/Fatal Fury, just Sam and her family._

_Prologue: The Reason_

It was a typical Friday night in Second South. The streets crowded with all types of people, chatting outside restaurants that lined 2nd avenue, laughter carrying itself through the air. It was tough just to squeeze through the masses. It was almost too easy to get lost in the crowd.

It was the best day to make my escape a reality!

My legs stretched as far as they could with every step and my heart pounded so rapidly, it almost felt painful. I shoved people out of the way as one arm maneuvered my duffel bag through the thickets of bystanders. I looked over my shoulder with an excited grin, spotting my mother a distance away. "Gotta pick up the pace, old lady!" I waved at her before ducking low, hiding away from her sight.

"Samantha Estelle Walker, I've had enough of this game!" I could tell she grew weary from the chase. "Stop this right now and get your ass home before you make your punishment worse than it already is!"I knew that was my cue to make myself scarce. I quickly sprinted towards a fence while remaining low and scuttled my way to the top, leaping as far as I could. I landed roughly, stumbling a little, but quickly recovered and continued running as far as my legs could take me.

...

"One room for the rest night!" I beamed at the concierge for a local motel.

The uniformed man gave me a skeptical once over before returning to reading his newspaper. "That'll be 75 bucks."

With a grin still plastered on my face, I nodded and replied, "No prob. Just a sec." and proceeded to fumble in my duffel bag, feeling for my wallet. Pulling it out, I realized a very important thing missing inside it.

I managed to remember all of my identification, but totally forgot to bring all of the money I saved up for this moment. I let out irritated groan as I instinctually slapped a gloved palm against my face. The concierge raised an eyebrow. "Listen, kid. I know times are tough, and I've had enough people pull this prank already. There's no loitering, so I'm going to have to ask you to go."

"You think I'm some beggar pretending to have money to spend the night just to kill some time looking for money I don't have in order to stay?!" I threw my arms up in the air to emphasize my outrage, but the concierge didn't even grace me with a moment as he nodded from behind his newspapers. I gritted my teeth, clearly pissed off with the jerk. I reached over the desk and slapped the newspaper into his face, the man jumping in shock. "Screw you and your motel then!"

I started to roam around the streets for a while, unsure of what my next move would be. I had a street fight scheduled the day after, but had no money for food and shelter for the meanwhile. That'd be no good. I was already sleepy from doing a lot of running earlier. My eyes wearily danced around, noticing a bench outside of a nightclub.

Knowing I wouldn't come up with a better idea, I made my way over and sat down, hugging my duffle bag between my chest and thighs, gripping my calves tightly with my hands. A nap wouldn't hurt.

...

(3rd Person)

"You think you'll be fine on your own?" Richard Meyer questioned, chuckling lightly.

Terry Bogard, lightly pink in face from the rounds of bourbon he consumed, pointed at the owner of the Pao Pao Café declaring, "It was only a few drinks, I can manage!" Richard held a laugh as he pat Terry's back and walked with the blond to the door, waving the other man off and locking the door.

Terry inhaled a large breath of air as he merrily stretched, still in a good mood. "Guess I'll head home and watch some-"

"_**This is true love makin, this is true love makin...**_"

Terry raised an eyebrow as he looked toward the source of the music. There in a bench sat a girl with short, mussy, sable hair, laying over her duffle bag. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping or unconscious, but he did open the side zipper of her duffle bag and felt around for her phone. He pulled it out and answered without hesitation. "Hello?"

The voice on the other side wasn't so receptive. "Who the hell are you, and what the hell have you done to my daughter?!"

"Relax, lady!" Terry urged. "Your daughter is fine, she's just taking a nap, I guess?"

"You _guess_?! What the hell did you do, you son of a-"

"Whoa, chill out! I really didn't do a thing. I just found her now, taking a nap! I have a pupil I've had guardianship for years probably her age, they'd never forgive me if I did something as despicable as that!"

"Honestly?" The woman questioned, still worried.

"Yeah, Honestly."

The line stood quiet for some moments until the person on the other side let out a breath they were holding. "So... You mentioned pupil. What do you teach them?" The woman questioned, intrigued.

Terry, although confused by the sudden change in conversation, answered, "Street Fighting. A few different types of martial arts I picked up."

"Street Fighting, huh? ...How much would it be to pick up another pupil?"

"Huh?! Another pupil?!"

"Since it seems like it's live in, I imagine it's not cheap." The woman seemed as if she were in deep thought. "I'm willing to pay whatever the price is."

"Hold up, Lady!" Terry pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to collect his thoughts. "As kind as your offer is, I'm not taking any students. I took my pupil in under special circumstances, and besides that, it would be very... Uh... Uncomfortable?"

"If it is living conditions that worry you, I'll help you relocate. Please, I'm begging you. My daughter street fights and works part time even though she's the heir of our family dojo. She ran away from home to be independent and not take over the dojo. You don't have to teach her how to fight, just prove to her that the world isn't so easy. Coax her to come home."

Terry sighed. "You know you're asking a total stranger?"

"I realize. You two already have more common ground than I have with her. She may listen to you eventually whereas she'll just keep running away from me. I'm desperate already."

Terry paused briefly. "What if she's pretty good at it and maintains herself well? You know, she gets the whole working and street fighting thing down pat?"

The voice took a moment to think. "Then find a way to make it feel impossible. Just… please… I want her safe."

"...Fine. I'll help you. Better than her getting herself killed in the streets, I guess." Terry wasn't sure if it was his better judgment speaking, or just the bourbon doing the talking.

"Thank you, sir! If I may, can I ask for your name so I can find another means of contacting you?"

"Terry Bogard."

"It's been a pleasure, Mr. Bogard. My name is Madeline Walker. I'll be in contact soon. Please, don't tell my daughter of our conversation.

"Right." With that, the conversation ended and Terry looked back to the sleeping teenager, her youthful appearance now more notable with the slowly rising sun. "Guess it's time to get you home."

He then walked over to the girl and grabbed her duffle bag in one hand, lifting her smaller frame rather easily with his free arm.

...

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I groaned when the sunlight hit my closed eyes, swatting at it as if that would make it go away. I was not appreciating the sun coming and ruining things when I felt as if I were laying down on such a comfortable surface.

That's when my eyes popped open. A wooden freakin' bench would never feel as comfortable as a bed. I quickly sat up, looking around frantically. I was in a room, the space relatively empty. There was a nightstand not too far from the bed, a worn, cream colored duffle bag leaning against it. On top of the bag nestled a hat, red and white in color, and read "Fatal Fury". Looking back, there was a lamp near the bed and on the walls, 3 windows with plain white curtains partially blocking out the outside world. Looked like whoever lived here didn't care much for the materialistic. Figuring the scenery wasn't going to help me find out what happened, I swung my legs out of the bed and made my way out of the room. There, in what I presumed was the living room, was a blond man with shoulder length hair, wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans and brown boots still on his feet, laid out on the sofa in the living room, taking a nap. I cleared my throat as loud and obnoxiously as possible until the blond man finally regained consciousness.

"What-"

"That's what I want to know." I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. "What's going on? Where the hell am I? Did you do anything funny?"

The blond stared at me with azure iris before sitting up, letting out a loud laugh. "Besides save your hide from any muggers or strange people, no. I saw you sleeping outside on a bench and uh…" The man hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I thought maybe you'd be perfect to help me out."

I hitched an eyebrow, wary of any thoughts the man had. "Now how the hell you figure that?"

"I just got a feeling when looking at you. You like fighting, right?"

My defenses dropped and my arms dangled to the side, a little shocked he'd figure that from just _looking_ at me. "Yeah. Go on."

"You see… I have a pupil I adopted years ago, and… well… always being on the move, he hasn't really had the chance to experience a stable life style." The man explained. He was now leaning forward as he spoke, seeming a bit livelier about the topic at hand. "If I were to take you in, we could get a normal apartment. I'd also like to… uh… try a bit of a social experiment. If you're willing to help, I'll teach you some things about the streets and maybe a few techniques?"

I blinked my aqua eyes slowly, attempting to take everything in thus far. The offer itself wasn't terrible as of yet. "Well, Mister… umm…"

"Terry. Terry Bogard."

I almost choked at the mention of his name. _The_ Terry Bogard, teaching me tips and tricks?! That wasn't something anyone could just go and blow off! "Alright, uh, cool! Well then, Terry! What's this social experiment you'd want me to go through?" I asked, a little more excited than I was hoping to let off.

"My pupil. He's about your age now, but he doesn't have too many meaningful connection with people his age. I'd like to see if you can coax him out of his shell."

"Aha! Piece of cake! I'm sure you can tell, I'm pretty good at chatting people up!" I stood proudly, arms akimbo as I grinned, already seeming triumphant. "I'll have his friendship and him out of his shell in no time!"

"About that, umm…"

"Samantha. Samantha Walker."

Terry nodded in acknowledgement before continuing. "He's terribly shy when it comes to women, so it won't be as easy as you think."

Inevitably, the only thing I could picture in my head was a buff, really dorky looking guy with a funny hair cut and glasses. I held down a snigger and continued, "Then if that's the case, how about you pay up with the first street fighting tip? I got a fight tonight and can use an opinion."

Terry hesitated for a moment before laying back down on the sofa. "Later, maybe. I'm still a little bit hung over from drinking all night."

"Right, right…" I defiantly puffed a cheek out before giving up. "Before you knock out, where's my bag and your bathroom?"

"Bag, kitchen, bathroom, door in front of the bedroom." Terry yawned loudly before placing an arm over his face.

Shrugging, I went over to my bag and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. The door's lock was busted, but Terry was asleep and it seemed his pupil was out for the day, so it should have been fine.

…

(3rd Person)

"I'm back!" Rock Howard called out as he entered the small apartment, rubbing a towel against his face, moist from sweat. He looked around as he received no response, noticing the indisposed Terry on the couch and let out a light chuckle. "Another night out, eh?" The young man walked into his room as he peeled off his basketball jersey and tossed it on the bed, glad to finally be rid of it. He then opened a cabinet and fished out some clothes, making his way to the bathroom. He hitched a brow as he realized the water was running. "Was Terry planning to sober up and left it on by accident…?" The young man made his way in and reached toward the shower, pulling back the curtain and reaching for the knob that controlled the water. He stopped, fingers pressing against cold steel, when he noticed a pair of blue eyes trained on him through the steam. Neither of them uttered a word.

Unfortunately for the one showering, Rock's hand twitched and turned the knob his hand was placed on, heightening the cold water's intensity. They frantically yelped, "Dammit, that's cold!" as they attempted to dash out, wet feet slipping on the porcelain floor of the tub, and they were now headed on a crash course towards the floor.

Rock reacted as quick as he could, grabbing the person's wrist and reaching behind their head with the other hand, shielding it from a hard blow it would have received against the floor. There was a crash as his legs hit the medicine cabinet, but otherwise the fall was successfully broken. He exhaled a sigh of relief as he lifted himself slightly from the person below. "Hey. You al-" His eyes widened and his words now hung into the air as realization hit him. From the long eyelashes, to the full lips and cheeks and their oddly soft chest, it all became clear.

The person underneath him was a woman.

…

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Shocked scarlet eyes locked with mine as I fought the strong urge to scream at the top of my lungs. There was a well toned, particularly hot blond guy hovering over me, his hand still tangled in my hair.

And I was there, beneath him, sopping wet and _naked_.

I could die.

There was an awkward silence as the blond stared at the wall, face clearly red from embarrassment. "Oh, man… I'm so sorry! I was worried you uh… m-might get hurt, so I acted without thinking…"

I swallowed, thinking the invisible lump in my throat would go away, to no avail. I was praying I wouldn't have to speak, but I had to find some sort of words. "I-it's okay. I would have suffered some um.. Brain trauma if it wasn't for you, ahaha…"

"Hey, you okay there in the bathroom?" I heard Terry's voice question as his footsteps drew near. Instinctively, the blond lowered his upper body closer to mine, blanketing it from view. The gesture was kind seeing as it was preventing me from further embarrassment, but holy crap did I just want to melt into a puddle and disappear. Terry's head popped in, the man staring at the odd scene for a moment. "Well… I planned to introduce you both later, but I see you're pretty well acquainted already!" He joked, letting out a laugh.

"Dude!" The guy above me yelled in disbelief. "Now's not the time for jokes, throw me the towel!"

"Gotcha, kiddo." Terry grabbed one of the hanging towels and tossed it, the fabric landing on the guy's head. "I'll wait in the kitchen until you two are done doing… whatever." Terry snickered, looking away in faux innocence.

"Stop it with the damn jokes already!" The guy yelled as I weakly grabbed the towel from his head and resisted the urge to smother my own face until I was dead. The scarlet eyed blond lifted himself up once more, just enough for me to cover myself, before getting up completely. He never turned around, out of either respect or embarrassment. "Um… let me know when you're done, I guess…" With that, he was out the door.

I sat up, hair plastered all over my face, eyes still wide and cheeks still burning. "What… who… argh…" I shook off any thoughts and opted to just dress up and let the guy know the restroom was freed up.

…

I was now seated on the sofa, jean shorts and a gray, short-sleeved, midriff hoodie covering my skin. A cushion space away sat the young blond man, freshly out of the shower and now in a plain black shirt and plain black pants. I didn't want to look too long, so now I opted to look at the man in front of me, Terry Bogard. He finally stopped chuckling and was about to get talking.

"Samantha, meet Rock Howard. Rock, meet Samantha Walker." Terry introduced us as we mumbled our hellos. "As of today, Samantha is… well… sort of a second pupil I'm taking in, so you'll be housemates."

"What?!" Rock and I yelled in unison, though I was the first to speak up. "Y-you mean _he's_ your pupil?!" I threw my arms up in the air, exasperated.

"What were you expecting?" Terry questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Someone different!" I was now gripping my head, blown away. "You know, the description you gave him was pretty lame, so I wasn't expecting someone so…" Both blond's attention were now fixed on me. "So… uh…" Terry wore a ridiculous grin while Rock looked on curiously. "Um… cool…"

Rock tried to smooth over the statement without much embarrassment, though he fumbled on his words slightly. "I… I think the problem more lies in space! How can you expect to have a chick live with two guys when there's barely enough space as it is! We have one bedroom, one bed and a sofa. We're normally moving around at that!"

"That's why I've decided that we're moving, and we'll be staying in that new location." Terry announced. "I have a stable job now, and it would be nice to have you in a routine of normalcy for once. You can finish up high school in peace!"

"But Terry-"

Before Rock could finish, Terry's phone went off. "Looks like business calls! Hold on a minute." Terry walked towards the kitchen and began conversing there. "Yes. …So far, so good. Oh, it's ready? …Got it. You're sending a taxi? Sure. Oh, it's already furnished? What's it like? Ah… just two? You are aware that- wait… don't hang up-!" Terry walked back out of the kitchen, nervous smile on his face. "It looks like the new place is ready to be inhabited! It's already pre-equipped and all… So we can just grab our stuff and go."

I narrowed my eyes and jutted my lower lip. It seems like his new employer was the one who was making the moving and the whole plans for stability work out. "Grab our stuff and go? What about the things in this place?"

"We normally leave them behind and start a new wherever. We've done it like that since I can remember." Rock answered, stuffing the little belongings he had into a duffle bag.

Terry grabbed it from Rock's hand and grabbed his own, as well as my bag. "I've got a taxi out-front, so I'll take the stuff there. You take Sam to the location on your bike, alright?"

Rock grimaced, but nodded in agreement. He removed a set of keys from his key ring and placed them on the kitchen table, leading the way out.

…

"We're here." Rock proclaimed as he pulled the piece of paper with the address out of his pocket, making sure he was right.

Without a word, I hopped off from the bike, finally able to stop squeezing him from behind. I've had enough physical contact with the opposite sex to last me a lifetime in just this one day. "Second floor, right?"

"Yeah, to the right." While Rock chained up his bike, I made my way into the building, scaling the stairs and entering the apartment. Terry was already inside, laying on the couch. Figures.

"So… where am I gonna be at?" I questioned eagerly, looking around. "Is it a nice room?"

Terry hesitated for a moment. "See for yourself? I already set the bags down."

"Alright, cool!" With that, I popped my head into the first room- just Terry's bag. Shutting the door, I skipped over to the next. The rest room. The next one… a closet. I grew impatient as I finally swung open the next door, not immediately registering that it was the last unopened room. There, I saw two beds. Two bags. "…NO WAY! TERRY!"

"What's wrong with you?" Rock questioned, walking up to me from the door way. He peered into the room and realized what the deal was. Our bags laying on our respective beds. "Terry… what the hell is this about?!"

"Welllll…" Terry began, slowly. "Seems my employer thought I had two daughters or something. Well, I'm sure you'll both get along fine!"

I could feel anger bubbling inside me. This wasn't just a social experiment. This was a sideshow where this strange man was getting laughs at humiliating me. He was a man to take any job, so he was probably hired by one of my mother's rival dojos to slowly take out the only heir. It was the only suitable conclusion I could draw at the moment. He was even using his unknowing pupil in it, the poor guy.

Whatever it was, I wasn't going to let it all happen. I was going to retaliate.

Terry Bogard was going down.

_End Prologue: The Reason_

_Well… I think I'm off to a bad start. I don't know. If anyone reads this, feel free to give me opinions- if you think something should be changed, let me know! _


End file.
